This invention relates to door security devices and more particularly to a device for having a strengthened bolt guide for a deadbolt lock.
Deadbolt locks are used more and more to help make one's home secure. The deadbolt lock proper is mounted in the door and can be turned with a key to extend upwardly to one inch or more from the edge of the door. This deadbolt is extendible into a bolt receiving recess in the door jamb. Normally, a strike plate is mounted over the recess or hole in the door jamb. With this system, the lock itself is hard to tamper with or to unlock for that matter. However, in most cases, the weak spot is the door jamb itself into which the anchor hole has been drilled. A quick force applied to the door in the vicinity of the deadbolt lock has frequency been known to split the jamb asunder and to cause the door to be readily opened. There have been numerous attempts to strengthen the bolt anchoring recess.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved securing device for strengthening the deadbolt locking system.